


Whatever a Spider Can

by amine



Series: Gen X and Gen Z [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "Tony had seen a lot of things in his life, from the strange to the ordinary, from the horrible to the beautiful.What he didn’t expect to see that morning was Steve Rogers strung up in Peter’s web fluid and hanging in the middle of the hallway."





	Whatever a Spider Can

Tony had seen a lot of things in his life, from the strange to the ordinary, from the horrible to the beautiful.

What he didn’t expect to see that morning was Steve Rogers strung up in Peter’s web fluid and hanging in the middle of the hallway.

He froze, nearly dropping his coffee mug as he made eye contact with a humiliated, but still stubborn-looking Steve, who was hanging sideways and had definitely lost the fight with the webbing.

“Not a word, Stark.”

There were thousands of words running through Tony’s head at that moment, but all of them were fighting for the chance to come out of his mouth, so he settled for the most reasonable option.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., is Peter around?”

“He’s waiting for you in the lab, boss.”

“Good, patch him through.”

They waited a moment, staring at each other, until Peter’s cheerful voice came on.

“Mornin’, Mr. Stark! We going to work together today?”

“Yeah, soon, kid. There’s a, uh, giant web in the middle of my hallway.”

There was a pause, and Tony could hear Peter tinkering with something in the background. “Oh, yeah! I’ve got a new web formula I’ve been trying out. It’s hopefully stronger now and can even hold Captain America! I thought I’d set up a trap and see if I got anything.”

Tony very nearly snorted, while Steve very slowly closed his eyes and opened them again. “Well, you did it, kid. The little spider caught a great big fly.”

“Really? I didn’t think it would actually work!”

He sounded so incredulous that Tony let out a bark of a laugh and Steve’s face turned a deep shade of red. Just looking at it, Tony could only imagine how very obvious the web had been before Steve had gotten caught up in it. That Peter had caught Cap of all people was one of the best things to ever happen, and he was never going to let it go.

“Please explain, though, why you decided to set up your little trap in a hallway at my compound, kid.”

“Call it ‘Pest Control’, Mr. Stark.” The huge grin on his face came through loud and clear in his tone of voice.

Tony couldn’t stop his snort or how he burst out laughing afterward. He very nearly dropped his coffee again, and Steve’s face turned even redder, which made Tony laugh all the more. It was obvious if he hadn’t been Captain “Watch Your Language” America, he’d be saying things that would make a sailor cry. 

Tony really was never going to let this go.

Steve closed his eyes again, and his mouth moved in a way that was probably him counting to ten, before he opened them and spoke. “Son, while I appreciate how clever you are, please get me out of this.”

There was the sound of something hitting the floor, which was followed by a startled squeak. “C-Captain, I, uh…I didn’t actually—”

Tony cut him off as his laughter died down and he regained control of his voice. “No, no, kid. We should really make sure that this stuff holds. It won’t do much good if it’s strong but doesn’t last.”

A long silence followed, and Tony could just see Peter fretting over leaving Cap literally hanging or indulging Tony’s whims. Luckily, though, Tony had the advantage of being Peter’s favorite, and he showed as much in the grin he gave a horrified-looking Steve.

“Well, if I mixed it correctly, it should last about three hours, and I set up that web about 45 minutes ago, so—”

“So, Mr. Beauty and Grace has about two hours to hang out! Sounds like a _fantastic_ plan to me!”

“Wait, Tony! You can’t—Peter, you have to let me go—hey!”

Tony ignored him as he turned and went back down the hallway, grinning from ear-to-ear and knowing that it was going to be the best day ever.

He made a mental note to give Peter anything he wanted in exchange for such a perfect gift.


End file.
